fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/September 2011
???? Why does everyone think i'm bad? Why? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you had some ideas that failed in recognition, and ideas that fairly already existed at.... Patience is all what you need. 10:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question About Quglub's pic... Is the black in between her shells and her head supposed to be there? It just sorta strikes me as odd, as its usually blue... As you can see, her pic now looks like this- If the borders were colored normally, she would look like this- . Unless the black is intentional, of course. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :ZX initially made that with black BG, but the dark areas were there. When I changed the BG, I thought I'd leave it there. But now, the 2nd option is probably for the best. 16:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I open the pollening center? Its like the breeding center but for plants from the greenhouse. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Pollinating Center? Hmm, we already had some breeding with plants, and plants aren't that different from other species (like Carts, Crabs, and even Chains). From what I learned in Biology, the flower evolves when pollinated, but that doesn't cause any more plants to appear (maybe more stems). I don't know if it'd work, I think others should approve whether it should exist or not.... 12:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) TFM's idea: Absolutely not. HGD's idea: Maybe a little. 15:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I would think this has some potential, but I didn't really understood biology (except dominant and recessive genes).... 16:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I get the idea, but pets from the Greenhouse have already bred in the Breeding Center, so... nope. Sorry. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Vacation I will be gone for a little while, just this weekend. Please respond if anyone asks for me. 14:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Allie Please, can you be a allie of Fanland? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :For now, I'll consider. 11:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :But if after your war, Fanland and Trolland will make peace with each other, then yes. Otherwise, I'd be traitoring Trolland and then be left in the dust (just like the fan adventure: Be The Sea-Dweller Low Blood, my fav). That's why I said "I'll consider", if case things will fall apart. Oh, and it's "Ally", not "Allie".... 12:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You read the Sea-Dweller Lowblood? .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds like I'm not the only one here. 15:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your name It's red in my screen... Oh, and LD's too. - 0176 - - SPAM - - 15:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It's some kind of MediaWiki thing that makes the names of Admins in red, and Bureaucrats (ZX) in Purple. 16:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::ASGSDGSFGAG. I can't tell if my name is a dead-link or not now. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Okay. - 0176 - - SPAM - - 13:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll make it blue now.... 16:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::There. Now we're known as "highbloods" (or "lowbloods" in a certain fan-adventure....). 16:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Welp, after a series of testing, I changed it into Brown, Since it is most distinguished. I have to change the Common.css, because it affects the editing window. ::: 17:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::asdfjkl; sorry about that, I thought it was only supposed to affect Special:RecentChanges. D: I could remove the colors, unless you're happy with it... :::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 03:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't like brown. How about we return the wiki theme to normal and make Admins blue and Bureaucrats purple. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I kinda like the B100 theme, I'll try to make an admin's text yellow-mustard now.... 13:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) My giant Angry Tabuu 18:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like It? Angry Tabuu 19:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna put it up for adoption or something?D7015 TalkFactory 19:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I just like size of this enemy. Angry Tabuu 19:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heck, it's bigger then the SR srceen!D7015 TalkFactory 19:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heck, it's bigger then Cassiopeia, but certaintly not bigger than Iamlevel (though I used a shrinker to shrink him to a x1 sized pet). Iamlevel have the size of 4 levels (both feets are levels, and the head represents the size of at least 2 levels). Oh and you gonna put it for adoption? Samuel17 20:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Lag removed. It's Iamlevel, not "lamlevel". Cassiopeia is visible from the SR map and is the same size as Iamlevel. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THIS?! FREAKOUT OVER! What are you going to do with this, anyway? Did I say freakout over? Oh well, FREAKOUT ENSUE!!!! Uhhhhhhhh.... First, SKY HAWKS is Speddos, and now TABUU2468! WHAT'S NEXT? LOGOL?!?! IT KEEPS HAPENING! 20:24??:??, September 10, 2011 (UTC) LD, the LAG REMOVER! Uhh... I've said lamlevel correctly. Is there is any difference between lamlevel and lamlevel? Samuel17 20:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, it's just the "L" that kills me.... 20:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :"Ai". As in ABCDEFGH(I). Not a lower case "El". I hate this font SO MUCH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :How about changing it to Comic Sans? - 0176 - - SPAM - - 13:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wingdings! Or maybe Lucida Console. I prefer the latter. 13:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Something in your eye... What? Too Fancy? (It disappears after a while, though.... at least while editing....) 14:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hooston wee haz any probwems heare. HOOTH. Erm, DMS banned Caagr98 again, but I'm not sure what he did wrong besides talking back, not even in a very rude way, to defend the Steroid Tree from being cut down on the Fan-Ball World. So is he innocent until proven guilty or guilty until proven innocent? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) He has a fair list of bad things which I let slide to be nice. Those include- 1- Vandalizing (Reverting things an admin has done simply because he wants it) 2- Renaming an admin for vandalism 3- Harassing a user for his pet 4- Spamming 5- Blackmail And so forth... If anything, the least a normal block would be is a month for 4 problems. I could just as easily provide more reasons if necessary. Bursting my top, here, and out of patience. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :3 and 4? When did that happen? 2 was technically a "Don't stuff jellybeans up your nose" instance, and the Vandalism was over a minor dispute. So 1 and 2 count as half each. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sssplosive was confiscated, and dryfcr took it. Caagr98 tried to trade, but when dryfcr said no, Caagr98 said he WOULD get it back, no matter how long it took. I warned him about it, then he said he would mess up his signature for it. Which is Blackmail, gotta add that to the list. The spamming comes from the vote he put on the main page. After I deleted it once, he re-added it. So there's 5 things. Anything else? :DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::1 and 2 accepted as half. 3 accepted. 4 in progress of investigation. There was no reason for you to delete the poll besides your personal relationship with it, so 4 declined. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::But then, the problem was solved in the Leveling station.... right? 19:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't forget about 5. He said he would give Dryfcr a sig only if he got his pet back. That is blackmail. And if he comes back and starts raving about me being tooken down from adminship, I'm gonna block him again. Deal? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 19:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I fully understand the "not-following-the-plot" thing, but besides that, another couple of hours would be spent trying to think of a solution to C98 to not sound like a "Book-worm".... I have no idea which choice, but if he proves guilty about his cheesy "out-of-physics" shtick and promises never to do that again, then we may forgive him. Otherwise, if he was already admitted that he is a "Book-worm" and THEN innocent the whole time, then.... I have no idea. I myself had a hard time in the Greenhouse; purposely giving him the best of creations as some sorts of "tests". My think pan is starting to have holes out of confusion right now.... 19:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. I would agree if this sort of plot does not cut through, but yeah, C98's plot was cheesy in the first place.... 2. C98 mentioned that that kind of "revenge" was mostly a "test", and it worked. Besides that, I don't know anything else. 3. C98 can create ANOTHER creeper, but if it meant him THAT much, then he can simply accept that Creeper I updated and not being "butthurt" and "heartbroken". 4. Read 2. 5. Read 3, along with the lines of "threatening an employee (Sam)". That's all I could of thought of, since I didn't fully understood the situation at hand. 19:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Can You please grow me Bombshell Bill Seed - and Satelite Seed - ? Please do so. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 08:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) e_e This is not the place for that. LazroTalk 10:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Fucking idiot. Learn to leave messages. No, request denied. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Urm.... seconded (unless added in the comments, OH SNAP! A CHALLENGE!). : 12:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ARGH, fine. I'll set a rule soon to avoid backflows.... 12:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) MOTHER F&$*ER. NO, NOT YOU. I'M FLIIPING THE F^@$ OUT. I HAD SOME OF YOUR PETS TOUR MY NEW CASTLE. THAT WASN'T THE PROBLEM. ONLY A FEW WENT. TWO OF WHICH WERE RENDOXAL AND HJW. THAT MOTHER F(^#ER F&$@ING TOOK HER TO A BEDROOM AND... WELL, YOU GET THE REST. I NEARLY BEAT THAT BASTARD TO DEATH. HIS SKILLS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. GOD DAMNIT. I'M TAKING RENDOXAL OUT OF YOUR HIVE FOR A BIT TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM HJW. DO YOU MIND?? AND YES. SHE'S F&@$ING PREGNANT. GAAAAAAAAAAA- DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : If I had anything to do with it, then.... SEND HJW TO PRISON! And excuse me while I slam my head at that HAPENING.... (gogdarn filter....) 05:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. We're going to try him for rape... when he gets out of the hospital, of course. Until then, for her safety, I'm taking Rendoxal with me to my castle. Do you mind? DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure. 11:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ZE PINK Pink tileset done. I probably messed it up because I never used one before in the Landscape Generator. (Yes. The Onyx Mines shot I made was done by hand recoloring.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : It's 0kay. Just adding the edge grooves is all what it needs. 23:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) -eavesdropping- Hellorz, LD. It seems I have inspired you? 01:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)